


I'm Here When You Need Me.

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: It - Steven King [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers, Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh deserves all the happiness in the world, Beverly has a panic attack, Beverly needs a hug, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Eddie survived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Panic Attacks, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Protective Girlfriends, Psychological Trauma, Stalker, The losers all have to work together, the character death is Stanley, they're all adults, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: After falling for sweet Clara Maye, Beverly slowly starts to let down her walls, the events that had happened just days previous still plaguing her mind. After waking up from a nightmare, Clara does all she can to support her friend but knowing nothing about what is causing it causes her to call for help.- I might make this longer than a one shot and might turn it into a full story but idk yet ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ If I do make it longer the this is the rest of the summery -Beverlys biggest fear comes to light when a someone with full insight to her past decides to make the losers life hell once again but this time, Clara is caught up in it too.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It - Steven King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775308
Kudos: 2





	1. Panic

After leaving Tom and heading back to Derry Beverly started texting a friend she had made after leaving the town that had changed her. In truth, Beverlys feelings for her brunette friend went past the line of friendship. Clara had a way about her that made the gingers heart soar, but her past history made her hesitant. She was afraid. She had tried to distance herself after being with Tom, his jealousy of their friendship made known to her when they were alone. They were in the middle of their second round with the murdering clown and it was having an even worse affect on her psychological wellbeing than the first time. The boys were all in their rooms at the place they had all been crashing leaving Beverly to wander the town by herself. Truth be told, it probably wasn't the smartest idea wandering a town at dusk with a rampaging killer clown but she needed air. Her hands were clenched in her pockets in case she was ambushed, and her senses were on high alert. A loud crash from a nearby alleyway made her jump and let out a quiet whimper. The noise had slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Her body was frozen, she couldn't move. A rowdy group of boys emerged from the shadows, pushing and shoving one another, laughing In glee. The sight of teenagers instead of pennywise helped relax her tensed muscles but she was still on high alert, her eyes looking around for anything that could cause her harm. 

"Oi!" One of the boys yelled at her, making her head turn quickly to face them.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by ya self then?" Another smirked it was the kind of smile that haunted her thoughts ever since she had arrived in this god forbidden town, the smile her father used to bare at her. Taking a cautious step back, she ignored their comments and went to walk away.

"Hey!" Their voices sounded closer and she started to pick up the pace.

"Did no one teach you manners!" Her mind was racing as their shouts got more cursid and vulgar. “Come on, let us have a go!” “We could play with you all night!” Each comment was met with the laugh of their friends edging them on. She rounded the corner and all but sprinted into the hotel, running up to her room and quickly closing the door. She pulled out her phone and dialled Clara's number.

"Beverly? Are you okay? It rather late." Clara's voice came through the phone.

"I'm okay, I just needed to hear your voice."

"Things at home not quite what you expected."

"I don't know. Are you able to just keep talking?'

"Of course, Did you know, Pam from HR 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 spilt her coffee over Brian this morning. It was a rather endearing thing to be witness too. He was rather, how do you say, pissed." Beverly smiled. The girls voice always calmed her fears.

"I watched Wynonna Earp last night. Emily finally managed to convince me to watch it. It was actually rather good."

"How is Emily?"

"Annoying, she misses you." Emily was Clara's 14 year old sister and had taking quite the liking to the ginger. Clara had become her guardian after their parents passed in a plane crash a few years ago.

"Tell her I miss her too."

"Oi! Brat! Beverly says she misses you." Beverly heard her yell and she laughed quietly. It was amusing to hear how Claras accent changed from posh to not in a second.

"She said I was a bitch and that she hopes you're home soon."

"She's not wrong. And I hope so too."

"First, rude. Second, do you want to tell me the real reason you called? We haven't been friends for long but I know when something isn't right."

"Just some narrow minded high school kids being jerks is all."

"I'd be having a few words if I were there, where are your friends?"

"Back at the hotel, I needed to clear my head."

The Journey home from Derry was quiet. Eddie was in the hospital close to home and Richie had gone with him. Beverly still felt an ache in her heart, she missed Stanley and they had nearly lost Eddie. Until now, Beverly hadn't realised how close all the losers had ended up living. They were all only a few towns apart. Beverly quietly pulled into the driveway, her fingers crossed that Tom had left for his work conference. Clara had already packed some things she would need and had taken them to her house, beverly just had to pick up one or two more things. She turned off the ignition and slowly headed up to the house. None of the lights were on and she breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't deal with him at the moment. She was back on the road a few moments later after grabbing the things she had needed to collect. Clara had offered to take her in for a while while everything was sorted. She'd had a gay panic moment when told there weren't any spare beds and she could sleep with Clara. The panic of being close to the girl was soon wiped out by the fear of her memories but she was trying not to dwell on it. 

Beverly stepped out of her and instantly heard a gasp from the doorway, she had forgotten she was still in her clothes from the fight with pennywise that had occurred a few hours earlier. Her hair was a mess and she was pretty sure she still had some dry blood on her face, even after jumping into the quarry and her once white vest top was stained with blood. 

"What the hell happened Beverly." Clara whispered as she wrapped the younger girl into a hug. Beverly didn't reply, instead she melted into the girls embrace as the past few days caught up to her. She tried to hold back her tears but they slowly cascaded down her face. Her body shook as she cried quietly into Claras shoulder. The sight of how beaten her friend looked and her reaction to Claras hug worried her. She slowly pulled away and wiped away the gingers tears.

"Lets get you inside?" Beverly nodded and let herself be guided into the house. Emily came running down the stairs at the sound of the door opening but stopped in her tracks when she saw the state her sisters friend was in. Her hand shot to her mouth.

"What happened?" Clara just shook her head and helped Beverly upstairs. The question was playing on her mind too. She thought Beverly had gone to a small reunion with her friends. She hadn't expected to see her in tattered and bloody clothes, her hair disheveled and dry blood sticking to her skin. The marks on her arms from Tom made the rage run through her but she kept calm. Beverly would tell her when she was ready. She let the ginger into her room and let her change in private, heading downstairs to fix them both some much needed hot chocolate.

"Clara?" Emilys voice startled her.

"Yeah?" She could see the worry etched into her sisters face and motioned for them to both sit on the counters.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Em."

"I thought she was just meeting up with friends."

"So did I. So did I. She will tell us when she is ready. Something tells me it wont be easy. Derry clearly isn't a good place for her." Emily nodded and grabbed 3 mugs out the cupboard.

"I heard you making hot chocolate." She smiled.

Clara's room was peaceful for Beverly. The moon tarot tapestry hanging by the desk in the corner and the small fairy lights that dangled from the roof. The warm blanket that sat neatly folded on the window seat. Once she was done changing, she slowly eased herself into bed, her muscles aching with almost every move. Turns out, fighting a killer clown with powers had more of a physical affect than she had originally thought. There was a soft knock on the door and Clara entered after hearing Beverly was decent.

"Thought you could use some hot chocolate." Beverly smiled and took the drink willingly, letting the warmth heat her cold hands. Clara sat next to her and pulled the covers over her legs.

"You probably want an explanation." Beverly said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm rather worried about what occurred in Derry but I know you will tell me when you're ready."

"What if i'm not ever ready."

"Then you have me and Emily by your side." Beverly smiled. Their coco's were discarded on the bedside table as the two slowly started started to drift off to sleep. Beverly turned to face Clara.

"Thank you, for taking me in."

"Always." She smiled and let her heavy eyes fall shut, hoping that her dreams wouldn't turn to terror.

Clara woke with a shock, the room was still pitch black. As her senses finally came to her, she relied what had woken her. Beverly was thrashing next to her, tears reflecting the small amount of moon light that seeped through the curtains. She let out a cry. Nightmare. She was having a nightmare. Clara sat quickly and tried to calm the girl next to her.

"Bev, focus on my voice. Focus on my words. It okay. I need you to wake up for me." She placed her hand on the woman's chest to feel her heart, a grounding technique that had worked if ever Emily was having nightmares. Beverly sat up quicker than a bolt of lightening, panting and whimpering.

"Hey, its okay, sh sh sh, its okay. You're okay." Clara whispered.

"Can I hug you Beverly?" She knew well from her sisters panic attacks that sometimes contact could make it worse. Beverly didn't say anything. She brought her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth, her hands were covering her face like something was attacking her.

"Beverly." Her breathing became more erratic.

"Beverly can you focus on my voice, try to match my breaths." There was no indication the girl had heard her. Clara was starting to become worried. What the fuck had happened in Derry. The door slowly creaked open and that made Beverlys attack worse. Her breathing became faster, her hands holding her head harder and her rocking became faster. The small fairy lights turned on suddenly, letting a warm dim glow fill the room. Clara looked up to see Emily stood in the doorway. 

"Emily I need you to grab my phone. I left it on the table downstairs. Hurry." The young girl nodded and raced through the house, making it back to her sisters room in record time. Her sister was sat infant of Beverly trying to help her calm but nothing was working. 

"I need you to open it and call Richie Tozier okay." Emily nodded and quickly made her way through the contacts until she found the one she was looking for. The phone rang twice before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Richie Tozier?"

"Yeah, who are you."

"I'm Clara, Beverlys friend."

"Beverly? Is she okay?" 

"No, She has her hands protecting her face and is rocking back and forth, I can't seem to calm her."

"I'm on my way, keep telling her it isn't real, keep reminding her that he is gone and we are safe." With that the phone hung up and Clara was left with more questions. Who is he? Was he the reason Beverly was so distressed. She quickly pushed away the thoughts and focused on the task at hand. She kept reminding her that she was safe while Emily kept an eye out for Richie.

The call from Clara worried him. Eddie had just come round from being unconscious and had assured his boyfriend that he would be fine while he check on their friend. On the way to Claras house, he had definitely broke. the speed limit many times. He arrived in just under 15 minutes and was greeted by a young brunette at the door.

"I'm Emily, Claras sister, they're upstairs." He nodded in thanks and rushed up towards his frightened friend. He walked into the room and Emily appeared behind him. 

"She hasn't changed, we tried what you said." He took Claras place on the bed and gently put his hand on Beverly's shoulder.

"Beverly, hey. Listen to my voice. We are okay. We are safe. Eddie is alive and Pennywise is gone okay. We got him. He's dead." The mention of them killing someone startled the sisters but they didn't have enough information about the subject to judge.

"You're safe Beverly. We are okay. You are okay. Pennywise isn't coming back." Her breathing slowly became more controlled as Richie lead her through a breathing exercise. Her rocking soon came to a stop after that and he carefully brought her hands away from her face. Her eyes were red and her eyes were still full of tears.

"He. H. He's, G-gone?" She stuttered out quietly. Richie nodded and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. 

"He's gone, we're safe." A few more minutes passed and the two sisters that were currently standing in the door came to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly. Beverly shook her head.

"No, I should explain to you-"

"No, its fine, you don't have to."

"I want to." Clara nodded and both her and Emily listened in horror as Beverly opened up, Richie helping when her words got caught in her throat. 

"And then I came here." Clara was in shock for a few moments. She had a pretty strong friendship with Beverly but the girl had never opened up so much before. It took a few more moments to process everything. Beverlys dad, Georgie, the clown, their oath, the clown coming back, them not remembering much, Their friends death and then them killing the clown which almost lead to another friends death. She slowly moved to the other side of Beverly and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"God, I'm so sorry Bev." 

Richie left a few hours later and Emily retired to her room after saying goodnight. Clara was still sat at Beverlys side.

"I'm sorry." The gingers words shocked the older woman.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Being a burden." Clara gently placed her hands on Beverlys cheeks and turned her head to face her.

"You aren't a burden. I will be here with you. Always." Her eyes flickered down to Beverlys lips and Beverlys did the same. She slowly let her face inch forward and Clara could feel her warm breath on her shoulder, her cinnamon and apple scent pulling her in.

Beverly softly let her lips crash into Claras, everything falling away around them. It was soft and delicate, both of them scared the other didn’t feel the same. Beverly pulled back quickly looking in shock at the girl in front of her, the reality of what they were doing hitting me like a brick to the face.

"Are you sure?" Clara nodded with a smile and Beverly grinned, pulling her back in for another kiss.

"Beverly?" Clara whispered, letting her forehead rest against Beverlys.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I asked you if you wanted too be my girlfriend."

"I'd be thrilled."

"Well then. Beverly Marsh, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Id like nothing more." They both grinned, pulling each other in again, loving the feeling of having someone that would always be there for them. For Clara it was saying she would always stand by her side and for Beverly, it was saying I will try my hardest and I trust you.

They fell asleep minutes later, Clara wrapped protectively around Beverly like an unspoken promise saying I wont leave you, not now, not ever.


	2. It All Comes Back Around

The next month consisted of trying to overcome the ordeal of the events that had taken place in Derry. Clara kept her promise and stood by Beverly through it all. She had suggested the idea of therapy but how do you explain a demon clown that murdered people to someone. Emily and Beverly grew closer too. Family game nights were held every Saturday. The losers tried to come as often as they could, it kept the spirit up and their friendship strong. Beverly was starting to relax, she was still working at Rogan-Marsh, Tom hadn't shown up for the past month, having taken time off to travel with someone. It made her life a lot easier so she wasn't complaining. Derry was slowly starting to slip from her mind. She could never forget all the had happened in that town but she could slowly work to move past it. Her phone rang, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Hey baby." Beverly smiled.

"Hey, could you do me a small favour?" 

"Of course."

"Emily wants to know if you Cculd you grab her a drink if you're still at the shop."

"Of course! Her usual?"

"Yep. Ugh, I have to go, Brian needs to talk."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, see you when you get home."

"See you when I get home." Beverly hung up the phone with a smile. She wasn't looking for a house anymore, Clara said she would be more than welcome to stay there permanently and she'd agreed. It had taken a while to adjust to being in a relationship where she wasn't just used for her body. It was nice. She loved someone who loved her back, who took care of her and comforted her if the memories got too much to bare. Beverly knew Clara, although being one of the sweetest girls on the planet, would punch Tom the minute she saw him and if she was honest, she wouldn't stop her. She had tried not to think of him. There were still some things she hadn't told Clara, thing like the full extent of the abuse she had suffered or details about everything that happened in Derry. Clara was fine with it, understanding Beverlys reason not to share. Clara was honoured that Beverly had opened up to her the way she had. Walking through the aisle, Beverly picked up the drink for Emily and added it to her basket, the younger girl had become like a sister to her, if Clara ever had to work late they'd often watch movies or make goofy videos. They were there own small family and Beverly could have imagined anything better.

A flash of red and white in the next aisle over caused her movements to stop and her brain to malfunction. Pennywise. They hadn't killed him. He was here. He was here and he was going to kill her. She took a deep breath and started to breathe like Clara and Richie had taught her incase she ever had a panic attack. She quickly turned to see the back of a small child in a yellow raincoat head around the corner. Georgie? Georgie is dead.  
'It's not real.  
Breathe.  
Pennywise is dead, Georgie isn't here.  
This isn't real.  
Breathe.  
This isn't Derry, I'm safe.  
It's not real.  
Breathe.'  
Her breathing started to calm again before her eye caught the red balloon that was floating around the store. It floated closer and closer, turning so she could read the text imprinted on the front of it.  
'I ❤︎ Derry.'  
Any control she had over her breathing had gone out the window and she slid down the shelves, bringing her legs to her chest.Her breathing became erratic and her hands flew to her face like they always did when she was panicking. A way to block her vision from the on coming attack. Her whole body trembled as she lost all control of her own mind. So many memories, so many images, nightmares. They all felt so real. It felt like invisible hands were slowly gripping her mind and her lungs, their pressure increasing by the second. She didn't have much more time to think about it before everything went dark and she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. 

Clara was pacing back and forth. She had called Beverly an hour ago. Where was she. Clara could feel her panic rising.

"Clara sit, maybe she just got caught in traffic."

"There isn't any. Oh god something's happened." The door suddenly knocked ad both girls rushed towards it. They opened the door to find all of the losers, including Eddie, standing outside. Eddie was still taking it easy after only of getting the all clear from Doctors a few days ago.

"Guys?" Clara asked worried. She opened the door wider to let them all through.

"We need to talk." Richie said. In the time she had known him, he'd never looked so down. He always had a sense of playfulness around him but it was like all good any of them felt had be taken away.

"Of course. Em, go upstairs please."

"What why?"

"Just do it, please." Emily saw her sisters pleading eyes and nodded, heading up to her room. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard them start to talk. Beverly was like her big sister and something told her this was about her not coming home.

"Whats going on?" Clara's voice was laced with concern and she made no effort to hide it.

"It's." Bill started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Guys!"

"It's Beverly." Richie blurted out. 

"I knew something wasn't right, what's happened?" Their words stopped and Emily heard someone opening what sounded like a folded piece of paper.

"Oh god." Claras eyes quickly scanned the letter.

'𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴,  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳,  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳  
𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱  
𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.  
𝘚𝘰 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦  
𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥  
𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘙𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺  
𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦.  
\- 𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴.'

"This. Mine makes three?" Emily heard her sister ask.

"You've already lost one of your group, Stanley." Bill said sadly.

"Separated from another, I'm guessing that's Eddie.They probably wrote this before you got out of hospital." Richie mumbled.

"Mine makes three, the only person that isn't here," Eddie stated,

"Beverly." Clara mumbled.

"Fuck!" Emily jumped at the sound of he sister swearing, she did it rarely, giving more of an idea to her how dire the situation really was. She slowly stood up nd quietly headed to her room. She didn't know the details of what was going on but she had a pretty good idea considering what she'd heard when Beverly had her panic attack on the first night there and the fact she was currently missing.

"So this asshole has Beverly." Richie muttered.

"Thats why she hasn't come home." Clara mumbled, her heart already aching for her girlfriend. She couldn't lose her, they hadn't even said I love you yet. Clara couldn't say goodbye. She wont. 'Beverly is safe, she's okay.' Clara tried to think 

"For fucks sake! The universe can't let us be happy for five minutes." Richie grumbled.

"We can't go along with this shit show." Ben said to the group.

"We have to!" Clara argued.

"We are being played like fucking game pieces." Eddie growled.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, we don't know what his rules even are. How the hell are we supposed to abide by them?" 

"We need to get Beverly back!"

"How? We have no idea where she is!"

"This is fucking ridiculous!"

"Who would do this?"

"How do they know everything about us?"

They all fell silent as the sound of banging on the front door echoed through the house. 

'Clara?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know who it is." They all slowly made their way towards the front door. Clara in front with Richie and Eddie behind her and Bill, Ben and mike behind them. Clara clenched her fist and swung the door open, there was no one there apart from a note on the doorstep. Clara cautiously bent down to pick it up. After letting her eyes do another sweep of the yard, she closed the door and turned to face the boys. Her hands trembled as she unfolded the paper.

'𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴  
𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘳  
𝘒𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐  
𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵  
𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦  
𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘉𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥  
𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
\- 𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴'

Claras eyes filled with tears.

"Surely we aren't going to listen to some psychopath!" Mike argued.

"We have to." Richie said sternly.

"The only way to Beverly right now is by listening to whoever this is. She has been through so much. We need to save her, if that means listening to an anonymous psychopath, then so be it." Clara said, some strength returning to her voice. The guys all sighed and nodded.

"We can't fuck this up."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know if you want me to continue this or comment some ideas for other one shots/stories you might want too see me write.
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
